The importance of the accessory olfactory system (vomeronasal system) to the mating behavior of male hamsters is being studied. Animals initially failing to mate following lesions of the vemoronasal nerves recovered after 3 to 6 weeks. Histological examination of the accessory olfactory bulb demonstrated a complete lesion of the vemoronasal nerve in 10 out of 11 subjects.